


The Serpent's Ice

by Azrealrou



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asgaurd, Avengers - Freeform, Daddy Steve, Fighting, Grumpy main character, Hellicarrier, Ice giant, Loki's Children - Freeform, M/M, Nick fury grooming, Original Character(s), Rags to Riches, SHIELD, Secret Agent, Tense Relationship, father figure steve, junior avengers, super powers, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrealrou/pseuds/Azrealrou
Summary: What seemed to be a normal day for 17 year old Leviathan, a young boxer in training, turns out to be the start of something he never intended to be involved in. After being taken under the wing of Steve rogers Levi finds himself caught into a world of heroes and villains in which he has no interest in. Eventually however he finds himself climbing ranks and finding lasting friendships with some of the elite heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

The Flash of a gloved fist, dark hair and a dark interior the heavy thump of punch landing solidly on it's intended target. outside the ring an old grizzled male watched his protege. The kid was still unrefined and still hadn't learned to guard but he had power. power enough to knock his opponent to the edge of the ring in only a few heavy hits.  
  
"Stop!" the older male growled out at the two fighters in the ring as he gave off a sigh of exasperation " I told you once kid I will tell you a hundred times guard your head don't just sit there open like that" he yelled at one of the boxers as he pulled his gloves off glaring lightly at his teacher.  
  
"I forgot" he said in his normally cold tone as his opponent seemed to catch his breath and stand up again. "I would have won anyways who cares" he said dismissively as the older male glared at him.  
  
"Kid you have a long way to go you want to be a boxer your gonna have to listen to me" he said as the male jumped from the ring easily. "Levi are you listening to me!" he snapped as the male walked away from him.  
  
"I got it..." the kid was small for a boxer but his lean build hid quite a bit of power it had surprised him at first but now he was used to the hits that this lean male could dish out to his opponent.  
  
"Just because your strong doesn't mean shit when your in the ring with a dude three times your size meaning to break you" he said trying to reach out again the younger male. Levi paused and frowned.  
  
"Let them try" he said in a cool manner that came from living in the Bronx. The older male threw his hands up at Levis words.  
  
"Fine you gonna take attitude with me training is over for today I don't have time to train someone who thinks they know better then me" he said frustrated "pack up the equipment..." The younger male turned to look at him he could tell the kid wanted to argue but he bit his tongue and angerly started to pack away the equipment as his partner in the ring was stripping off the protective gear he had been wearing. As the young male worked slowly on getting things away the door to the gym opened with the clear ringing of bells that were attached to the handle.  
  
Two males walked in obviously in the middle of conversation both were tall and well built as if they had spent years doing physical work. The grizzled old Trainer looked over spotting the two and slowly walked over towards them.  
  
“Sam I didn't expect to see you here today” he said in his deep grizzled tone as the shorter of the two men with dark skin and eyes smiled and offered his hand out to the trainer.  
  
“John...good to see you. We were in the area and decided to drop by Steve asked me if I knew any places around here for boxing” he said jovially motioning to his companion a rather quiet but kind looking man with bright blue eyes and neat blond hair.  
  
“Steve? “ the older trainer said looking taken aback at the younger male who waved hesitantly. “The Steve Rogers?...I knew you had some well know friends Sam” The older male laughed lightly as he looked at Sam who nodded.  
  
“I know Moving up in the world ehh?” he joked before waving off the comment. “actually we also came by here because of our conversation the other day” he said smiling as the blond haired man distracted himself by looking around. Steve rogers could instantly see the appeal of the place. It was quite old and a bit worn but, it was also well kept and tidy he noted that there were only a few people in the gym most doing there own thing. As he looked around he spotted the only out of place person a youngish boy probably in his mid teens with long jet black hair. The small and slender male was hauling equipment to the back room a very annoyed look on his face.  
  
“Who is that?” he said pointing towards the kid as the trainer followed his motion and saw the kid before frowning lightly.  
  
“well that's actually what me and Sam were talking about...the kid's got it in his head that he doesn't need any help from anyone I don't know how he expects me to make him a boxer with his attitude” he said his tone said more then enough about how aggravating the kid was.  
  
“John was hoping I would stop by and go a few rounds with the kid...he's apparently to strong to take on any of the people around here...” Sam said evenly as he watched Steve who looked back at the group.  
  
“I could...I don't have much I need to do right now...” He offered as Sam laughed lightly.  
  
“why did I know you were going to offer....Might do the kid some good and it's not like he's going to take down Steve here” he said looking at the older male who nodded lightly then frowned.  
  
“well...he's packing it up but...LEVI” he called towards the backroom where the kid had disappeared. After a few minutes the slender male stepped out glaring darkly.  
  
“what” he snapped not liking the tone of the trainer as he stopped looking at the two at the entrance to the gym one of them meant nothing to him but the other was familiar. His frown managed to get even deeper as his lips pursed and he walked over. “what do you want this time?” he said as he reached them.  
  
“I got a challenger for you...this one's not gonna be a punching bag....” The old man said gruffly as he motioned toward Steve rogers who held out a hand politely.  
  
“Steve rogers nice to meet you” he said in a rather even tone. Levi glared at the hand and then looked up at the male.  
  
“I know who you are...” he muttered “everyone knows who you are...” he said bluntly as Steve frowned lightly. There was something disquieting about the boys brilliant green eyes. He couldn't place it but they seemed so familiar.  
  
“it's rude not to shake someones hand when they offer it...” Steve raised an eyebrow at the kid who looked down at his hand again.  
  
“...then I guess I'm rude” he said coldly as he turned away from the male towards the ring.  
  
“get out the gear Levi” his trainer barked at him in an annoyed tone that Levi knew meant he was pushing his luck with his bluntness. The truth of the matter was that Levi hated personal contact least of all with a stranger. Even if that stranger was Captain America. Levi went into the back room and grabbed out the protective gear not sure what game his trainer was playing. He sighed and lugged the equipment out onto the side of the ring and started to suit up again as he looked over quickly noticing Steve rogers doing the same. Despite his sullen nature outwardly Levi was actually buzzing with anticipation of this sparring session. He could feel his whole body hum with adrenaline. He stepped into the ring pacing back and forth as he waited on the older male who was conversing with his companion and the trainer. Levi almost didn't catch what was being spoken of his mind solely on the idea of boxing. After a few seconds however he realized that the trainer was speaking about him to Steve.  
  
“He may seem like a featherweight but fair warning avoid his right hook” his trainer said tho levi could tell he wasn't to worried about the other male receiving injury.  
  
“I'll keep that in mind...” Steve replied in his upbeat but even tone. He lightly stepped in the ring as he did he noticed a sudden drop in the temperature in the ring. It must have been the vent above the ring he had noticed earlier. He focused quickly on the kid watching him he was pacing back and forth like a tiger in it's cage.  
  
“Alright keep it clean...fight” the trainer said as the two made there way towards the center of the ring. Steve quickly sized up the kid his defense was full of holes and his guard was lazy at best. The kid was the first to make a move as he quickly jabbed at Rogers with a heavy punch. Steve saw it coming a mile away as he ducked under it and responded with a quick right uppercut.

 

Levi staggered back gritting his teeth as he seemed to loose a lot of his composure and lashed back at Steve with a punch towards him. Rodgers moved out of the way noting that the kid was fast but very sloppy. As he dodged out of the way however levi reached out with his right quickly getting him square in the jaw. Steve stumbled almost falling back he hadn't expected so much strength from a kid of his size and weight the trainer had been right his right hook was not to be trifled with. If he wanted to keep ahead of this kid he would have to stay on the offensive. Steve quickly managed to form a game-plan as he dodged the next couple of strikes from the kid. When he spotted the next huge opening in Levi's stance he took advantage of it landing a few heavy punches before landing an uppercut that sent the kid into the corner.  
  
“Match...” The trainer said ending the sparring session. Levi glared from his corner as he looked towards the male.  
  
“I almost had him!” he snapped as the trainer glared back.  
  
“You were more open then a 24 hour convenience store” he growled back as Steve took the gear off and looked at the kid.  
  
“that was a good spar....maybe next time?” he said attempting to quell the argument. “but your trainer is right your open in so many places I would have won if this was a real match.” he said as Levi glared at him. The male quickly pulled off his gloves and threw them into the ring before hopping the ropes. Steve watched as the male left obviously not in the best of moods. He sighed slightly as he looked at the trainer.  
  
“I'm not sure if that was what you wanted....but your right about his right hook the kid's got some power” he said “I'll help put the gear away.” he said as Sam watched the door.  
  
“That kid needs his attitude adjusted just saying....I'll help Steve” as he said it the trainer sighed lightly leaning on the ring lightly. “...ohh I think the AC might be up a bit much it's like the arctic circle in here we don't want another Steve Popsicle do we. ” Sam joked trying to aliveate the tension.  
  
“hey! Some of us still remember what that's like” Steve chimed in.  
  
“...it happens I think our thermostat is linked to the shop next door....they've been cranking up the cold lately” the trainer said evenly as he watched the two younger men put the gear away not sure what to do with his trainee.

 

***

It was cold outside of the gym as winter was not that far off the cold air stung Levi's lungs for a moment as he left. He was hardly in the mood though to stop and acclimate to the cold air as he walked quickly away from the building not being able to put enough distance from the place. He knew he should get hold of his temper as it always caused problems but, his disappointment at his own performance was fueling his annoyance. He stopped a few blocks away from the gym and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. As he stood there he noticed he was in the dodgy part of the block the old buildings where defaced by bold marks of graffiti and disuse. Near by a group of people were gathered talking and goofing off by a rather nice looking car playing there music loudly enough that Levi felt the pounding in his head.  
  
“...tch...” he made the audible sound of annoyance as he put his hands in his pockets slowly continuing down the road.

 

He wasn't sure now where to go since he didn't feel like going to his home...if you could call it that. He also didn't want to go back to the gym the day was lost after he had let his anger get the better of him. He walked slowly lost in his own thoughts as he pursed his lips his long black hair was mostly falling out of the loose pony tail he wore it in and was falling into his brilliant green eyes. After a bit of a walk he ended up in a nicer part of the town and found himself in front of a familiar shop. The lean male frowned looking up at the sign in front of him in big bold words the shop proclaimed it's name 'Astro Comics'. In the window of the shop was several action figures some of witch he recognized as “real heroes”. Among them were a few other more fictional characters. The brightly colored display also had a few comics emblazoned with the Marvel logo a company who had managed to make there mark by publishing comics about the real heroes like Captain America and iron man. After inspecting it for a few moment he opened the door and stepped in. the shop was as it always was quiet mostly with a few people standing around there noses in the stacks of comic books. He walked towards the counter as the shop owner looked up from her comic book and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Come for the new Cap comic Levi?” the woman asked in a husky tone. Levi frowned slightly as she spoke.  
  
“Yeah...I guess...” he said coldly as the woman looked him over curiously.  
  
“...something bothering you ehh?” she said brightly as she ducked under the counter and pulled out a comic putting it down on the counter. The slender male walked over glaring lightly at her question.  
  
“What does it matter” he said as she chuckled at him lightly.  
  
“snippy as always I can't be worried about one of my regulars?” she asked pushing long red hair back over her shoulder. Levi rolled his eyes slightly at her.  
  
“if you want...its not important...” he said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket as he pulled it out he remembered he has used his last few dollars that morning on coffee. He stood there for a moment as if thinking about it before frowning. “Never mind...I don't have time to read it this week...” he said coldly shoving his wallet away again.  
  
“...out of cash again...look I'm not suppose to do this but for you its on the house” the woman said reading him like a book. He looked at her and glared lightly.  
  
“I don't need hand outs” he snapped as he turned to leave. She sighed softly as she picked up the comic and in a fluid movement she had thrown it at his head. The male wheeled around and caught it deftly.  
  
“It's not a hand out stop being such a stubborn jerk” she said smirking at him. Levi looked down at the comic in his hand and sighed before walking towards the door.  
  
“Yeah....sure...” he muttered.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohh sorry...I thought we might have met before...but I'm mistaken” he said nervously. 
> 
> /jezze this guy needs to take a chill pill...he's a bit intense and he's the one who almost ran me over/ he thought to himself before waving off what he had said.

Peter had been on his way to turn in his newest pictures of the infamous Spiderman to his boss JJ when he passed the Astro comics just as the door opened. Peter jumped out of the way with his almost inhuman reflexes having almost run headlong into the suddenly opening glass door.   
  
“That was close...hey you should watch where your going...” he said in a calm tone as he looked at the male who has exited the store. The guy was slightly shorter then him with long jet black hair that looked to be a mess but was slightly tamed by a loose ponytail. The male closed the door and frowned   
  
“Sorry...” he muttered tucking a comic book in his back pocket as he finally looked at peter with brilliant green eyes. Peter was slightly taken aback by the eyes as they seemed somewhat familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it as he looked over the dark haired male he noticed a few telling things. For one the male has rather tattered clothing on but it was all straight and neat meaning he cared about his looks but probably didn't have the money to upkeep a decent appearance clothing wise. Peters attention was once again brought to the males eyes witch were currently narrowed in annoyance. “what do you want” he snapped at peter who laughed it off lightly.   
  
“Ohh sorry...I thought we might have met before...but I'm mistaken” he said nervously.   
  
_/jezze this guy needs to take a chill pill...he's a bit intense and he's the one who almost ran me over/_ he thought to himself before waving off what he had said.   
  
“Forget I said that I'm pretty sure we haven't” he said as Levi continued to watch him intensely.   
  
“we haven't....” he said in a cold tone.   
  
“yep that's what I thought and now....I am just going to go because...yeah” Peter muttered as he turned to leave the scene still mulling over why he had such a feeling of familiarity. Levi watched the male leave frowning slightly to himself.  
  
“...strange...” he muttered to himself. He was about quite done with today particularly since he disliked talking to people. He had learned a long time ago that people only caused problems and they were best avoided. “I suppose I should go home...” he muttered to himself.   
  
It didn't take long for the male to reach what was his 'home' witch as it turned out was nothing more then an abandoned warehouse that had been forgotten years ago. He slipped in thru the backdoor as he entered the huge open space of the main floor. He had been living here for a few months having run away from his mother years ago with no intentions of going back to her. He sighed and climbed the steps to the upper office parts of the warehouse and slipped into the main office witch he was using as a living space. The place looked as if it had seen better days but it was clean if not beaten and worn. He pulled the comic out of his back pocket and flopped down on an old stained mattress he had lugged up there after getting tired of sleeping on the floor. He hated to admit it but Comics were one of the few things from his childhood he had a hard time giving up as he opened up the magazine he started to read. After a few panels however he frowned slightly to himself. He had been right in front of Captain America. He put the comic down slightly as he took a deep breath closing his eyes as the encounter ran thru his head.   
  
“...I should have expected as much..” he muttered to himself opening his eyes. “...but he's more annoying in person” he sighed laying back on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Part of him couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he been able to present more of a fight for the other male...could he have convinced him to train him? Captain America was well known as a master of quite a few fighting styles including boxing. Levi jumped up from his mattress and put his fists up as if he was facing an invisible opponent.   
  
“...guard...” he muttered to himself as he pretend to guard an invisible punch. It was no use he would have to learn more if he wanted to stand even a small chance against the man and even if he ever got a chance to spar off with him again. He gritted his teeth annoyed at himself he had had the chance to impress him and failed. As he stood there he felt a tingle thru his body his fists tight he punched the air in front of himself a few times intently focusing on what Cap had done in there spar. After a few seconds of this he felt a biting cold and finally noticed his breath was visible. He quickly stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath looking at the window in front of him witch had iced over.   
  
“I'm letting this get to me...” he muttered to himself, before reminded himself that what happened had happened. What did he expect to have happened anyways had he been able to hold his own better? It was Captain America he hardly had free time and particularly not for someone who had no interest in crime fighting or being much more then a boxer.   
  
The sound of a creaking door brought his attention back to the here and now as he recognized it as the groaning creek of the back door on the first floor. He frowned to himself as he slipped out of the room looking down from the catwalk balcony off the office to see who was there.   
  
“I thought you said he would be here...” a voice spoke out being carried by the echos of the large main room. Levi cursed himself harshly having forgotten he had a meeting with his...employers. The slender male took the stair quickly and lithely as he kept an eye on the two rather rough looking men below who were inspecting some of the old equipment.   
  
“maybe he bailed....he's not very reliable...maybe we should remind him of why he needs to behave ehh?” he heard the second voice speak as he jumped the last few stair and then collected himself crossing his arms before either noticed him.   
  
“I told you to meet me outside here....” he said darkly to the two men who turned to see him. The first one who had spoke glared lightly at the kid before speaking.   
  
“And I thought we told you to meet us at 6pm on the dot...” he said gruffly as Levi grimaced knowing it was quite a bit later then that.  
  
“I got busy...what do you have for me” he said coldly in a nonchalant way. He knew one thing about dealing with these guys and that was never show weakness the moment you looked like you were scared or uneasy was the moment they exploited it for all it was worth. The other male rolled his eyes.   
  
“Oy kid...you keep on being late you know whats gonna happen?” he said in a rough voice filled with malice. Leviathan rolled his eyes keeping his arms crossed his heart pounding slightly in his chest.   
  
“you keep saying that....I don't have a watch what do you expect.” he said as he leaned on the stairs rail.   
  
“thats not an excuse brat your lucky we let you do this job for us...best keep your mouth shut” he said threateningly as Levi scowled at him.   
  
“whatever you gonna give me the package or what?” he said as the first male pulled a backpack off his back and put it down in front of him.   
  
“yeah yeah...same as always you get it to our dealer on the east end...you get a cut of his profits and you bring the rest to us...” the man said pushing the bag to the dark haired male who looked at it for a moment. He knew better then to turn his back on these two they disliked him because he stood up to them...but he was also one of there best runners. He walked over and picked it up still watching them as he glared lightly.   
  
“Meet me tomorrow then....outside...you come in again unannounced and you will regret it...” he said tursly. It was an empty threat because even with his strength he couldn't take one two thugs with guns...but it was an expected threat none the less.   
  
“next time don't keep us waiting kid and we wont come in...what is this your little playground or something” the thug said looking around as Levi scoffed at him.   
  
“Hardly...just a place I come to...got it” he snapped. The two thugs rolled there eyes at him obviously not impressed by his tough guy act before heading to the door and leaving. Levi let out a soft sigh glad to see them leave as he put the pack on his back. The sooner he got this done the better and maybe he could afford something nice for dinner tonight rather then cup of noodles he normally lived on. After he was sure the Thugs had left he slipped out the back door pulling up the hood of his hoodie he wore particularly as protection from the cold but also to obscure his appearance.   
  
Levi made his way out of the industrial part of town catching a bus just as he got into a more populated area. He stepped onto the bus showing his pass to the driver 40$ a month was a heavy price for him but it was better then having no transportation and made his 'job' much easier. He sat down near the front of the bus shoving his hands into his pockets as he gazed out the window. He had to remind himself this was only temporary until he could get on his feet. Money was hard to come by particularly for someone like him...he had no home to reasonably return to and school well he had dropped out a year ago unable to handle it and surviving on his own. He watched as the huge buildings passed by the window as they slowly made there way thru the crowed city streets. It was starting to get late and the sun was thinking about dropping below the horizon. He hoped this wouldn't take to long or have any unforeseen incidents in this delivery while he was sure he knew what the backpack held...he also choose to never look at least then if he got caught he could truthfully say he had no clue. He sighed leaning his head on the window as he pursed his lips.   
  
After a few stops the bus reached it's destination and Levi got off quickly. Being the historic district of New york it was filled with a lot more pedestrians walking around from one area to another. Small shops and large apartment buildings were everywhere in this part of town. Levi walked slowly down the street trying to not attract suspicion as he walked to the drop off point. He was to meet the dealer in the back alley near a small florist shop not far from his bus stop. In no time he was waiting at the designated point. Normally the dealer who lived somewhere in the apartment building next door would watch out for him and meet him in a few minutes after checking to make sure he hadn't been trailed. He stood against the wall the pack at his feet as he waited. After a few minutes an older gentleman stepped out of the back door of the apartments. He hardly looked like a dealer as he was well dressed and looked rather well off but, the dealers almost always were the more the blended in the more successful they were. The man motioned towards him and his bag as he walked over grabbing it.   
  
“ahh good to see you....I was starting to think you were going to wait for tomorrow to bring my things” he said taking the bag rather roughly and shooting a rather dirty look. Levi glared back.   
  
“Yeah....anyways....they want there payment...and I want my cut...” he said darkly as the man rolled his eyes.   
  
“Blood sucking vampires the lot of you...” he said as he pulled a wad of cash out then seemed to think better of it. “...your not getting this until I check you haven't shorted me brat...” the male opened the bag looking in as he counted then glared.   
  
“What?” Levi growled as the male looked at him with an annoyed expression.   
  
“Just what I thought brat...wheres the rest ehh?” he said tursly as Levi felt his fight or flight instinct kick in and a rush of adrenaline as the man threw the bag to the ground pulling out a gun from where he was hiding it. “cough it up” he motioned with the gun making sure to keep out of site. Levi stepped back slightly but kept his scowl in place.   
  
“Don't look at me...if your shorted talk to your providers” he said. He knew if it came to him versus a gun he wasn't going to win unless he was extremely lucky.  
  
“Guns aren't toys” he heard above him as suddenly the man's hand was thrown back and bound to the wall by a thick white web like material. Levi instantly looked up spotting Spiderman. The masked heroes looked exactly the same as he always did from the news papers and news stations that often covered his exploits. “what about you then? Your not playing with weapons ehh?” the masked male said as he jumped down from the wall and landed adeptly. He seemed to pause as he actually got a look at Levi then looked at the man who he had webbed. The man had gotten his hand free and charged the two of them as Leviathan let the web head handle it. He on the other hand knew when it was best for him to disappear rather then get caught by a masked vigilantly, he slipped around the corner and into a nearby coffee shop glaring lightly. He was going to have a hard time explaining this to his employers as he hadn't even managed to get the money witch is what he really needed. He sat down at one of the tabled pushing his hoodie off somewhat dejected not sure how to solve the problem they had now created for him. The shop was luckily rather full and no one was paying much mind to the slender teen as he leaned lightly on one hand trying to think things thru.   
  
“fuck...”he muttered under his breath lightly. He sat there for what seemed forever letting his thoughts wonder away from him trying to not think about the one pressing thing what he was going to do about his employers and how he was going to keep himself safe if they decided to take action against him. When he finally came back to the real world the shop was closing a young woman who had worked behind the counter was scowling at him.   
  
“you need to leave sir were packing up” she said as he stood up   
  
“Fine...” he said coldly as he shoved his hands in his pockets not wanting to bother with an argument. As he stepped out into the cold he pulled the hood back up then noticed ice forming on the windows of the shop as he passed by and frowned to himself. He would have to be very careful.

 


End file.
